ALBERT LOVES SYLVIA
by ultraknight
Summary: Set in between the regular story Sylvia Strikes Back. Albert Ingalls and his fiancee Sylvia Webb goes on a picnic. Albert takes her to their special tree with the carving they did. They proposed marriage to each other and they express their love. Warning MA. Plus, Albert and Sylvia are man and woman now after their ordeal with dead rapist Irv Hartwig. True Love!


**ALBERT LOVES SYLVIA **

**Note: This story is rated MA If you don't like this story please DON'T READ IT. I will NOT accept ANY negative or insulting remarks. This story takes place between my other story called "Sylvia Strikes Back" it take a place under the special tree with the the carving "Albert Loves Sylvia" plus, the pair are now man and woman after their ordeal with the dead rapist Irv Hartwig.**

On with the story!

"Albert, I know it's before our wedding night, but please, put your hands on me my love." she softly says

Albert knew what she meant. He couldn't deny her anything and she was giving him permission to do so.

"Are you sure you want to do this my love." He says wanting to be certain of her request.

"Yes, willingly, Kiss me my love."

"I love you Sylvia Ingalls" calling her softly by her future name

"I love you too Albert Quinn Ingalls." She says softly.

Albert and Sylvia began to kiss each other hungrily as their hands began to roam all over their bodies despite the clothing they had on. Sylvia had dropped her yellow flowers that Albert had given her to the grass next to their red blanket and right now she didn't care. All she care for now was Albert taking her.

Albert began to unbutton the buttons in front to take off Sylvia's dress. As she begins to unbutton the front of his shirt as they stop kissing briefly to look at their undressing.

Sylvia takes off Albert's shirt and is surprised of toned figure he had. She loved it, and smiles at him.

Albert pulls down the top of her dress and was surprised that her breasts was binded by the corset like garment that was to hide her breasts. He looks at her expecting an answer.

"Papa didn't want the boys to look at me so he told me to bind myself." Sylvia says to him.

As Albert unbinds the corset garment he reassures Sylvia that she has nothing to worry about and says, "I love you Sylvia and nobody will hurt you again!"

Sylvia smiles and looks into Albert's eyes and sees the love in them and says, "I love you you too, my Albert, I am not afraid when I am with you, take me my love"

Albert removed the binding and sees her young breasts. He is amazed at what he sees. As he does Sylvia has removed his shirt and she's amazed by is little toned up chest. He was in good shape too. No wonder the many boys didn't pick on Albert in school. As she looks on Albert pulls her dress completely down seeing her lower underwear.

The couple then sits down on their blanket as they begin removing their shoes, then Sylvia removes her tights, and petticoats as Albert removes his pants and socks.

Sylvia is just about to pull her panties down when Albert stops her.

"No. Don't my love, let me and I want you to pull my shorts down." he insisted.

"Ok" Sylvia replies

Albert pulls down and removed her panties and marvels and Sylvia's body. She was beautiful. No wonder she was the prettiest girl in school who now was a young woman.

After Albert got to glimpse of his lover's naked body it was Sylvia's turn. She leaned over and pulled Albert's briefs down and off his body and she see his hardened manhood. She took in the sight with delight knowing in a few minutes he will be inside of her. Albert had almost 10 inches and a little patch of hair between his legs. He looked shy for a few seconds but Sylvia put her finger under his chin lifting his face up.

"Don't" she says softly "I love you my Albert just as you are."

"My Sylvia." he replies

"My Albert...please now, take me now." She says.

They both lock their lips in a sudden fierce kiss and afterwards Sylvia lays down on the blanket spreading her legs out as her womanhood was waiting for him, it was wet from Sylvia's arousing.

Albert wastes no time complying with his lover's responses. He leans down and grabs his manhood aroused and wet dripping pre-cum. He could smell Sylvia's sexual odor. He guides it to her entrance as Sylvia uses one of her hands to hold on to his and then the two insert his manhood into her womanhood.

Both at that moment couldn't believe what they was feeling. Then they started to move their bodies beginning slow.

"Albert" Sylvia says

"Sylvia" Albert says

Sylvia instinctly wraps her legs behind Albert's back as she holds his shoulders with her arms and hands while Albert puts his face on the side of her face and holds her shoulders as he continues to pump into her.

The two lovers was making love under their tree. Everything else didn't matter to them now.

Both constantly moan as waves of pleasure sweep through their both as they

engage in their sexual intercourse. Both couldn't believe how good they was feeling from it.

"Albert! Please, please squeeze my hand tight!" Sylvia begs him.

Obeying his woman Albert's hand reaches for her hand. Both hands grab one another and both tightly squeeze as they thrust their bodies against one another faster and faster.

Soon after a few minutes.

"Oh Albert! I'm going to!" Sylvia shouts

"Me too!..let it out Sylvia! Let it out!" Albert shouts.

Sylvia clutches her Albert tightly as she begins to orgasm. She screams her pleasure and that was enough to send Albert over into his own orgasm as he grunts his own release. Sylvia's muscles in her vagina gripping his penis tightly as Albert releases his semen in powerful convulsions into her womb.

Afterwards, both are spent and breathing heavily. Albert pulls himself out of Sylvia slowly. He then cuddled next to his brown haired, brown eyed lover on their blanket.

Sylvia at the same time cuddles next to her black haired black eyed lover.

"Oh, I love you my Albert." Sylvia says as she rubs his shoulder and chest as they lay there.

"I love you too my Sylvia" Albert replies he turns and kisses her forehead.

Under the tree the couple falls into a brief deep sleep. Soon afterwards they will begin the process that will soon put them down the path to matrimony. Although they knew they should've waited for their wedding night after marriage, and knowing that this sexual union also could have Sylvia with child later. But they have accepted on what they did. They have been though alot in their past lives, including bringing to justice a man who once cause them both pain and suffering. However, he is dead now and they are alive and safe from him now. Sylvia after her lovemaking with her Albert Quinn Ingalls now finally feels safe with him.

Albert loves this woman very much and soon she will be Mrs. Sylvia Webb Ingalls.

Love under a special tree with the carving

ALBERT LOVES SYLVIA 


End file.
